Glorious World
by Yuki-desu
Summary: To embrace the world as what it truly is, is difficult. In the end, the world we live in has its darkness and glory to the years. One shot collection- or just something really awkward.


**How do I one shot**

**OTL**

**Just thought I'd quickly write this before I forget and update Nightmare Dream, ha, ha.**

**But anyways this is just a collection of short one-shots that shows a little… darkness, to Inazuma Eleven/ GO?**

**This first one was something that I thought about for a while… so enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Captain,

"Have you ever thought about the feelings the other team might hold in their hearts?"

I stopped for a moment, with an expressionless look on my face—it had been a while since I've worn such an expression. "What if those smiles you see were false, and what you saw were really just masks hiding their tears? And the cheerful personalities expressed on the outside were facades for anger and frustration?"

I chuckled softly to myself and bit my lip. "I went too far with that haven't I?" I began to laugh and lay back against the chair. "Being pessimistic seems so… Out of character for me: but everyone, even me, should have some time to be pessimistic, right?"

After a short moment of silence, I broke out into laughter again, "I just realized—I'm still calling you captain even 10 years later, isn't that odd?" another laugh escaped my mouth. "The neighbors would think I'm strange… laughing when there's no television on, laughing when they know I'm not the type to be reading books at this hour, and laughing when there's not really anyone else but photographs of my memories in frames,"

"But… Captain, what if that was the reason for anyone who wanted soccer to be destroyed?" I scratched my head in shame and grinned, "I guess if you were here with me, you'd give me a hard slap on the face… Or just another one of your warm smiles and say 'don't mind, don't mind!" I mimicked him as best as I could—luckily no one was here to tease me about it or to even criticize it: I guess for me, I'm pretty lonely right now. "Oh! If Gouenji-kun was here, he'd fire tornado me in the stomach-!" I stopped myself from saying anymore because really, the experience already told me Gouenji-kun kicks hard and will really leave an impression on you.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, "Fubuki-senpai!"

I turned to the door with a smile, and from the voice and purple hair that was showing through the frosted glass, I already knew who it was, "Yukimura! Visiting me, are you?"

Yukimura laughed, "Nope, just coming around to drag you out from your hikikomori status!" and soon I joined him in a series out loud laughter.

"That's not something you should call me, I've been out and about for 14 years longer than you,"

"Don't pull the age card on me!" he mockingly whined.

I headed to the door and walked out to greet him with a smile. "So where's this place you're gonna drag me to?"

Yukimura grinned and just told me to follow him to the place. Whilst walking, with the silence bothering me enough already, I asked him, "Hey, Yukimura? When another team looses, how do you think they would feel?"

He stopped walking and slowly fell in to a state of deep thought. "Hmm, I'd say that they would feel as energetic as the winning team!" My eyes widened slightly. "Because they would know how to improve and win the next time round! It'll make them just as excited as the victors!"

I parted my lips slightly with the words immediately flying out of my mouth, "But don't you think-!" I stopped myself in time, and refrained myself from protesting against Yukimura's answer. _I guess it'll be best to let him keep that thought… It's better than how I'm thinking._

"What's with the weird question, Fubuki-senpai?"

"It's nothing~!"

"Huh? Hey, don't just leave me in suspense like that!"

"It's nothing, Yukimura!"

_It's nothing… it's just another weird thought of mine,_

_That's all~!_

* * *

**Yeah.**

**Basically that was something that I thought of that might be one of those reasons for destroying soccer in the series soooo yeah. Um, so...**

**Exactly do you one shot with a storyline**

**You can probably expect cliché dark romance one-shots here- OKAY NO ER.**

**T-Thank you for reading...!**


End file.
